Multiple NIH Institutes and Centers will contribute funds to the International Neuroinformatics Coordinating Facility (INCF). INCF is an important project, providing a valuable and needed service in coordinatiing neuroinformatics worldwide, providign open access to the tools and resources it develops. INCF's products are made freely available and their international approach will help investigators leverage their efforts and minimize costs, incompatibilities, and duplication.